The Wanderings of a Confused Heart
by inurface
Summary: Before meeting Sachiko, Yumi met and fell in love with a certain boy that had greatly changed and affected her life. But after his tragic death, will Yumi ever open her heart to her Onee-sama? YumiXSachiko YumiXOC
1. Musings

**The Wanderings of a Confused Heart**

**I am certainly straight. I am rather moved by stories with drama and a certain angsty feeling. And yes, I like Marimite. It is the second anime that made me cry.**

**I do not own Marimite.**

**And once again, I'm not gay and reading Yaoi or Yuri doesn't make you one.**

**Chapter 1 Musings**

The day had been an ordinary one, the sun shone over the roof of the two-storey house of Fukuzawa Yumi. It is just really an ordinary day in the ordinary life of Yumi. Nothing new, everything is just as a bit ordinary.

Except for the fact that she had just started high school in Lillian Private Academy for Women. Her brother, Yuuki had just also started high school in Hanadera Boy's Academy.

She wondered if Lillian is really the school for her. She went there from kindergarten until now. Yes, financially she is capable of studying there. After all, her father is the company president of a designing office.

Her mother had studied there. And her mother liked her stay there.

But Lillian is a place for ladies. Not that she doesn't think she is not capable of becoming one. It's just that… "It's just what?" Yumi always asks herself.

She doesn't still don't know the answer. But for now she knows that she is studying there because of three reasons: 1) Because it's her parent's decision, 2) For a quality education and lastly because of the person she idolizes…

Ogasawara Sachiko

Yumi thought that Sachiko is the closest thing to a real lady. A lady with manners and the right upbringing. A person with breeding and poise.

Her first encounter with her wast just a few months ago, during the freshmen welcoming ceremony sponsored by the Yamayurikai. She played the song, "Guno's Ave Maria" in the piano. From then on, Yumi adored and idolized her.

She wants to become like her. Sachiko-sama after all is the epitome of the word perfect.

Her musings were cut short by Yuuki.

"Yumi, come down! Or else you'll be late." Yuuki shouted from the foot of the kitchen.

"Coming Yuki." Yumi replied. She hurriedly went downstairs and sat with Yuuki in the dining room. Together with her family, she ate her breakfast in silence. Apparently, she is thinking of something or someone.

"Yumi, don't be too much preoccupied. Be sure to balance schoolwork, extracurricular activities, your time with us and your time with him" Yumi's mother said.

"Yes mother, I will" Yumi replied rather warily.

If her mother told her this few months earlier, maybe she would look at her mother weirdly. She would never think that she'll have a hard time balancing her time. It is just now that she became an extremely good student. She began having above average grades. She began joining different clubs and committees like table tennis, horseback riding, swimming, classic art, modern art and even to her surprise ballet and ballroom dancing.

All of this had changed the day she met Seiiryu Soga. The boy who changed her from a shy and timid girl to what she is now.

She stood up from her chair and began walking towards the door with Yuuki. They bid goodbye to their parents from the door. As they walk outside, Yumi mused that there had been a lot of changes around their community but nothing compared to hers. They reached the bus stop and fortunately a bus stopped before them and they quickly got in the bus. Yumi sat beside the window and the window reflected her image.

Yumi saw a girl with glossy and straight hair past her shoulder staring back at her. She began touching her cheeks; the girl also touched her cheeks, she stroked her hair; the girl also stroked her hair. Yumi looked at the pretty girl before her very hard and said, "It couldn't be really possibly be me."

Upon hearing the words that her sister uttered, Yuuki said, "Have you gone nuts, Yumi-chan? Have you been talking to yourself?"

"Yuuki, it's just that I can't believe that this is what I look like and act like now. It's just been months since I met him but... he changed me into something wonderful." Yumi said wistfully.

"He seemed to have a positive influence in you. Yet you are still the clumsy, spontaneous and natural Yumi-chan that I know. I hope that he'll change that in you so that people wouldn't read your feelings so easily." Yuuki replied with a sigh. "Sometimes, you're just too transparent and people may use that against you, you know." He added.

"Maybe…" Yumi said. The bus stopped and Yumi stood up and said goodbye to Yuuki. She went down the bus and began walking towards Lillian when suddenly someone from behind hugged her around the waist and she squealed and turned around to see who might be the person who hugged her.

It was Soga.

"Ah, so you really hadn't changed that attitude of yours a Yumi-chan?" teased Soga, "Still always surprised huh?" he added with a laugh.

"Soga! Don't ever do that again! Someone might see us and think that…" Yumi said not finishing her sentence.

"Think what? That we are a couple?" Soga said while raising his eyebrows.

"Yes we are but it is not fit for a lady to show such affection in public, you know… you taught me that." Yumi said while taking Soga's hand.

"Can't we display public affection if I am leaving?" Soga said.

Apparently, Yumi was surprised that she let go of Soga's hand, "You are leaving now? Why didn't you tell me? You told me that you are leaving for-"

Soga cut in before Yumi had a chance to finish her sentence, "I know I told you that I'll be leaving at the span of 2 months but duty calls…" he said rather dramatically and shrugging his shoulders he added, " I'll be back before you had realized that I'm gone, really!"

Then Soga enveloped Yumi in a bear hug that both left them flustered and breathless. He put his hands at Yumi's shoulders and look into Yumi's eyes intensely. He said jokingly, "You know what? You're so lucky that a guy like me loves you so much. That a guy like me will do anything to be with you. You know what? I LOVE YOU!" He embraced her again, feeling the heat of Yumi's body and feeling the soft body of Yumi against him. It took him a great amount of self-control so as not to kiss Yumi in the lips right there and there. He broke off the contact before the increasing amount of tension around his pelvic area builds up. He brushed his lips against Yumi's forehead and said, "Will you not miss me?"

Yumi then feeling equally aroused by the simple contact, huskily said, "Ofcourse, take care of yourself. I love you and I will certainly miss you…"

A black BMW car parked beside them and Soga leapt in the car and waved back at Yumi.

Sure, It's just an ordinary day. Yumi told herself while walking towards the statue of Maria-sama. She found herself thinking of the day that she met Soga…


	2. Seiiryu Soga and Ogasawara Sachiko

_Chapter 2 Seiiryu Soga and Sachiko-sama_

_Yumi was walking home from school. She stopped at the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. She looked at the sky and saw cumulus nimbus clouds. "Oh, it's going to rain" Yumi told herself silently "And to think that I haven't even brought with me my umbrella." She looked at the road for any sign of a bus yet she could only see cars passing by. She took a deep breath and began praying to Maria-sama, "Please Maria-sama, don't let it rain before I would ride a bus back home"_

"_Maria-sama huh? You mean Mother Mary?" A voice said next to her._

_Yumi shrieked in surprise and turned to where the voice came from, it came from her left side. A boy about her age, 15 years of age stood beside her. Yumi looked at him from head to toe. He has a light blond hair fashioned to stay up at the back and at the left side then casually falling down his forehead. His eyes were the color of the the lake in a breezy day and his eyelashes were thick, long and smoky. His nose is pointed but not too pointed. And Yumi quickly noticed his lips they were the shape of a cherubim's bow and how they seemed so soft to touch and seemed to inviting someone to kiss them because of their fullness and redness in color. Yumi appraised him objectively. He is fair in color, no not pale but his skin seemed to glow and his cheeks rosy. He is tall about 5"9'. His face gave the look of a cool but smart, independent but gentle and somewhat rebellious but nonetheless kind person. He was sporting a motorcycle jacket, red in color with a white sport shirt inside and a pair of red sneakers. He is a heart throb alright Yumi thought. Yumi thought he resembled someone and began looking at him curiously._

"_Ha ha ha…" Yumi giggled quietly. Now she knows who he resembles._

"_Umm, what are you laughing at? Do I have any dirt in my face or what?" The boy said rather self-consciously._

_Yumi blushed because apparently she both embarrassed herself for laughing at a stranger and the stranger for someone to laugh at him._

"_Uh, no…it's just that…" Yumi said rather hestitating._

"_What? It's just that what?" The boy replied while taking out a handkerchief and began wiping his face for any possible smudge._

"_You look like…you look like a princess from fairy tales. The one who temporarily died because of the poisoned apple. You seem to fit the book's description about her physical appearance but of course you are a boy and you don't possibly live with dwarves. " Yumi said to the stranger._

"_Argh, a lot of people tell me that…" The boy interjected._

"_Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you in any way. " Yumi frantically said._

"_No, I was not offended. It's fine. When people tell me that I'm rather…hmm…pissed but at least I look like that princess and not the dwarves!"The boy said brightly._

"_But you have a rugged appeal." Yumi clapped her hand to her mouth, silently scolding herself for being too much honest._

"_Thank you!" the boy replied warmly, "Oh, look it's raining. Come let's share this jacket." The boy placed the jacket over their heads to shield themselves from the soft rain. "By the way, I am Seiiryu Soga at your service!" the boy introduced himself._

"_I am Fukuzawa Yumi" Yumi replied._

"_A cute name certainly fits a cute lady like you." Soga said._

_Yumi blushed and look towards the road. She saw a bus speeding up towards them. The bus stopped infront of them and the two stepped in the bus. Together, they sat at the available seats at the back._

_Sitting down, they absorbed their surroundings. The air conditioner hummed as the cool air swirled around them. They smelled the strawberry scent of the air freshener fastened around the air conditioners. They both noticed that they are somewhat wet and their clothes damp from the rain. Yumi looked outside and saw that the rain become heavier. She sighed and began to remove the ribbons fashioned to her hair in the form of pigtails. She removed them one by one and let her hair fall down clumsily to her shoulders._

_Soga noticing Yumi's current activity let out a wolf-like whistle and smiling at her said, "You look prettier with your hair down, you look mature, sophisticated and…well prettier!"_

"_Thank you. You are generous with such kind words. Actually, my hair is wavy and kind of coarse. It's just wet that's why it might look shiny and pretty. It's not manageable that's why I keep in pig tails." Replied Yumi._

"_Is that so? Well then why don't you have it treated?" Inquired Soga._

"_It might damage my hair more, you know the chemicals and stuff." Yumi replied._

_Soga said while nodding his head, "Ahh…but I know a natural treatment. They often do it in France and I'm telling you it's all natural and organic. No chemicals!" _

"_France? Then do I still have to go in France to have that treatment?" Yumi said incredulously ._

_It was Soga's turn to look outside even though he is not beside the window. The bus came to a stop and then Yumi told Soga, "I'm stepping out of the bus Soga-san, my house is near from here."_

_Soga snapped out from his thoughts and sensed that Yumi is not beside him anymore. He said, "I'll come down with you. You might get wet."_

"_Oh, you don't have to do that. I already abused your kindness by making you listen to my sentiments about my hair." Yumi said while blushing because of Soga's concern._

"_The bus is leaving!" shouted the bus driver. _

_Standing up and taking Yumi's arm, Soga said, "Come on Yumi-san"_

_They both left the bus and began walking home. At first, they stood meters from each other while Soga is holding his jacket over their heads. Then as the rain got heavier, Soga closed the gap between them and telling Yumi, "Is it okay if I get this closer to you? I mean, it's raining and all… I don't want you to get wet and honestly… I don't want myself to get wet too…"_

_Yumi stopped and thought for a second._

"_Actually it might be bad if someone sees us and thinks that… well, I don't want to get sick too and miss my class tomorrow… just put some distance, ok?"_

"_Sure…"_

_They walked together and finally they reached the house of Yumi._

_Yumi turned to Soga, "As much as I would like to invite you inside our house, I think it's not appropriate. We had just met today but I appreciate your kindness. Thank you." _

"_It's nothing really. Everyone would just go in their way to rescue a damsel in distress like you. Thank you for trusting me." Soga mumbled._

"_So long then, Soga-san?"_

"_Can I see you some other time? Or call you, Yumi-chan?"_

_Yumi blushed and quickly looked at her feet. She couldn't believe that a guy like Soga is interested in her._

"_Maybe…"_

_Soga's face broke into a huge grin, "Well then, your number is listed in the directory… I guess."_

"_Yes"_

"_See you soon, Yumi-san"_

"_I'll see you soon, Soga-san"_

Yumi was surprised when she saw that she is already in front of the statue of Maria-sama. She put her hands together and was about to pray for Soga's safety when a voice called out to her-

"Wait."

"…" Yumi saw that it was that person who called her, "Um… would you be speaking to me?" she asked lamely. Yumi already confirmed that she was the only one in direct eye sight and she was the only one that could possibly be spoken to. Even so, she found it difficult to believe.

"You are not mistaken. I am the one who spoke and you are the one to whom I'm speaking to."

She gave Yumi a small smile and walked straight towards her.

"Hold this." She gave Yumi her bag which Yumi accepted, puzzled.

"Your tie, it's crooked."

Ahh, so my tie got crooked this morning because of the hug that Soga gave me. Yumi thought.

"You should always be aware of your personal appearance. Maria-sama is watching, after all."

And with that, the person took back her bag from Yumi, said "gokigenyou," and walked ahead to the school building.

That was… Ogasawa Sachiko. Yumi told herself.

Surely it's just an ordinary day.


	3. The Start of Confusion

**Hmmm... if you were imagining how Soga looks then he is or he looks like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Chapter 3 The Start of Confusion**

Yumi arranged her books inside her bag and went out of the Music room. She once again found herself thinking about the changes that had happened to her in the last few months.

She passed along the hallway and three students from her year looked at her and began whispering to one another. Yumi did not mind them because she perfectly knows what they are talking about.

She is now Rosa Chinensis en bouton's petite soeur. Because of the two innocent photos that Tsutako had taken secretly, she found herself to be in speaking terms with the Yamayurikai council.

She has to drop her other extra-curricular activities because of her responsibilities in the Yamayurikai. Art Appreciations Club is the only club that she did not drop.

And now, she is with the person she admires and idolizes most. It is almost every day that she gets to see Sachiko. It is Sachiko's eyes that she is most drawn to. It seems that they hypnotize her and dazzles her with its piercing blueness. She also remembers Soga, whom she had not yet seen since a month ago, when she looks deeply into Sachiko's eyes because they have the same eye color.

When she is with Sachiko, she tends to forget everything and just focus on the two of them. She sometimes wonders if Sachiko was her relative, a very close friend or even a real sister in their past lives.

Yumi contemplated on the fact that it is thanks to Soga that she and Sachiko became soeurs. It is because of his hug that crooked her tie.

A voice broke out Yumi's reveries and told her, "Yumi-san let's walk together to the Rose Mansion."

It was Shimazu Yoshino. Rosa Foetida en bouton's petite soeur. She gave Yumi a bright and dazzling smile.

"Sure Yoshino-san." Yumi replied with a smile.

"You seem to be thinking of something, Yumi-san. Your face looked so breathless out there. You seem to be thinking of someone." Yoshino said with a cocky smile.

"Really? Am I that transparent?"

"Yes you are. Who are you thinking of?" Yoshino pressed on.

Yumi became silent and wondered if she would tell Yoshino about her relationship with Soga. She is a close friend after all.

Yoshino laughed softly and covered her mouth with her hand and said, "There you go again Yumi-san. Your face had undergone a serious facial expression."

"Yoshino-san!"

"Will you not tell me? I am hurt. You are my friend and you won't even tell me what are you thinking about?" Yoshino feigned a hurt expression.

Yumi stopped at her tracks and look at Yoshino very seriously.

"Will you not promise that you wouldn't tell it to anyone else?"

"Yes, I do."

Yumi took a deep breath and said, "I have a boyfriend. His name is Seiiryu Soga."

Yoshino's eyes widened in surprise and said, "Really?"

"Yes but right now he is in France and I don't know when he'll be back." Yumi murmured.

"Actually Yumi-san, I thought you were too _blinded_ by your _love_ for your Onee-sama."

Yumi was not surprised when Yoshino remarked that she thought that Yumi is in love with her Onee-sama. It is true that she loves her Onee-sama so much but not _in love_ with her Onee-sama. Or is she not in love with her Onee-sama? Yet it is very obvious that she adores her Onee-sama. She brightens up by just mentioning the name of Sachiko.

"I guess you were wrong."

"Rei-chan would love this love story! A very cute plot." Yoshino raved on.

Yumi blew out her cheeks and said, "Yoshino-san! You must not tell Rei-sama!" She began tickling Yoshino and Yoshino began to run gracefully while laughing.

Yumi ran after Yoshino with poise. The two stopped when they are in front of the Rose Mansion.

Yoshino smoothed her uniform before entering and went inside. Before Yumi could enter, an arm stopped her from entering.

"No running in the school grounds, Yumi." Sachiko said.

Yumi's heart sank. Sachiko might be disappointed in her.

"When will you ever learn, Yumi?" Sachiko said. She began wiping Yumi's face with her handkerchief. She cupped Yumi's chin with her one hand and began lightly stroking Yumi's cheek with her thumb.

Yumi felt relieved that Sachiko is not angry with her.

"It's fun to act like a child once in awhile, Onee-sama." Yumi said.

"But not all the time."

Sachiko removed her hand from Yumi's face and held her hand. They entered the Mansion and went upstairs.

They entered the meeting room and seated beside each other at the table. They began the meeting by an issue brought up by Rosa Foetida, Torii Eriko.

"The European Culture Club would like to hold an exhibit two weeks from now. They are asking for our permission if we would allow this exhibit because they also want to invite a resource person and they are asking for our help."

Rosa Chinensis, Mizuno Youko rubbed her temples and said, "It wouldn't be a bad idea, actually. I approve of it. Those who are in favor of the exhibit please raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hand except for Yumi who was in deep thought.

Satou Sei, Rosa Giganea said, "Yumi? Do you not approve of the exhibit?"

"Eh?" Yumi stammered, "O-oofcourse, I do…"

Eriko nodded and began to write down something in the paper given by the European Culture Club.

She added, "They want our help for the resource person, they said it would be more effective if they will invite someone but unfortunately the person that they want to invite is not available two weeks from now, the only available time slot. So, how will we help them?"

Yoshino interjected, "Yumi-san has a _close_ friend from France."

Todou Shimako piped up, "A good friend? Well that will solve our problem."

"Yes." A blush crept on Yumi's cheeks.

"Then will you able to contact her?" Hasekura Rei said.

"_Him_ not her." Yoshino giggled.

Sei burst out laughing, "So that's whom you were thinking about earlier, ah Yumi-san?"

Yumi stuttered out her words, "th-aa..ts not it."

Everyone laughed good-naturedly at Yumi.

"Will you please stop it? Can't you see that Yumi is embarrassed by your childish attitudes?" Sachiko said coldy.

Sei tilted her head to her side and cupped her chin saying, "Oh, is Sachiko concerned or shall I say jealous of Yumi's _close_ male friend from france?" Sei put an emphasis in the word "close"

Sachiko glared at her and said, "It's your opinion Sei-sama. I would give you the freedom to imagine vividly about my simple remark."

But Sei laughed even more, "You two are so amusing to watch and listen to."

"Our lives are not a spectator sport to watch to so please mind your own business."

"Then why are you so touchy?"

Youko cut in before Sachiko would reply, "So then Yumi-san will you be able to contact that person?"

Yumi had composed herself and calmly replied, "Yes I will. I will tell you immediately if he agrees."

Eriko said, "Then this meeting is adjourned. You are all free to leave. Yumi-san please do contact that person, this is important. Some of our traditions and beliefs here came from France."

"Yes Eriko-sama. I will."

All of them left the room except for Yumi and Sachiko.

"Yumi, are you feeling well? You seem to be distracted." Sachiko worriedly said.

Yumi broke out a smile and said, "I am Onee-sama. I am just tired. How about you Onee-sama? I hope that Sei-sama didn't irritate you or something."

"Well she did. Come let's go home."

Together they walked together; Yumi grasped Sachiko's hand and interlaced her fingers with Sachiko's. She felt a sudden leap in her stomach and something fluttered in her chest. She looked at Sachiko's face and she began having trouble breathing because of Sachiko's godly beauty.

Sachiko looked down to Yumi and smiled. She tightened her grip in Yumi's hand. She thought that she could stay in that moment forever.

They reached the gates and neither of them wanted to remove their hands from each other.

It was Sachiko who removed the contact. She faced Yumi and stroked Yumi's cheeks very lightly. She closed her eyes, enjoying Yumi's smoothness against her finger. She opened her eyes and looked at Yumi's closed eyes.

While still stroking Yumi's cheek, she felt a sudden wave of emotion coursed through her. She removed her hand from Yumi's face and a blush crept through her face. She wondered what she feels and why does she feel it. She had felt it before with Yumi but not this strong.

Yumi opened her eyes and once again smiled at Sachiko. It appears that she did not feel Sachiko's sudden hesitation.

She took Sachiko's hand and lightly brushed it against her lips. While doing so, she contemplated on her conversation with Yoshino.

Do I really just love Onee-sama? Or I don't want to accept the fact that I am _in love _with her because of Soga? Yumi thought. I still don't know the answer but for now I will enjoy this moment with her.

She put down Sachiko's hand and said, "See you tomorrow, Onee-sama."

With that the two parted with confused feelings.


	4. Soga's Reason

**Chapter 4 Soga's Reason**

After doing her homework and studying her previous lessons, Yumi decided to call Soga. She looked for the card that contains Soga's home number in France and dialed the telephone.

After a series of rings, someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello-" Yumi said but before she could continue a voice cut her.

"Yumi?" It was Soga.

"Soga?"

"Yumi! Wow! I was about to call you…"

"Soga… when will you be back home? I mean Japan?" Yumi asked.

"Why? Next week, they want me out of France by next week. I am not allowed to attend the birthday party of the head of the Grayson." Soga said with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh good!"

"Good? You mean you are happy that until now-"

"It's not that Soga," Yumi sighed exasperatedly, "The European Culture Club requires a spokesperson for their upcoming exhibit."

"And?"

"They brought it up to the Yamayurikai. And it seems that I have a _close _friend from France."

"Oh. Is that so? And let me think that _close_ friend of yours is me?" Soga said playfully.

"No!"

"No?"

"Not just close… very close." Yumi said.

"Well, do you miss that very close friend of yours?" Soga asked.

"Hmmm… let me think for a second wait maybe for a minute."Yumi replied. At least with Soga she is at ease. Making jokes and teasing each other. Will she and Sachiko ever have a conversation like this?

"Wait! Yumi, you are paying for this call… aren't you?" Soga asked.

Yumi realized that it was not a collect call. It was an overseas call paid by her or rather will be paid by her father. "You are right! I must go."

"I'll call you. Maybe tomorrow… I miss you. I love you!"

"I miss you too… I lo-lo" I still love him! Yes I do! Yumi thought frantically. "I love you too… Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Yumi had heard a click after that parting message. She put down the phone and lay down to her bed.

Yumi found that it was hard for her to sleep that night. She kept on thinking about her feelings for Soga. Her feelings for her Onee-sama. With that, her sexuality.

Soga… he opened new dimensions for her. He made her come out of her shell. It is because of him that she is capable of doing things that she thought she couldn't do. The boy who treated her very special.

But…

Soga has reasons why he taught Yumi everything about etiquette, culture and about the world. It is not just because he wants to or because he loves her. It is because…

It his way of revenging and rebelling.

"_Soga…"_

"_Yes, Yumi?"_

"_I would like you to tell me the truth please…"_

"_Truth about what?" Soga inquired to Yumi._

"_Who you really are…" Yumi said with sadness reflected in her brown eyes._

_Soga let go of Yumi's hands as the plane reached down the platform. He seemed to be deeply thinking of something. He sighed and seemed to have made up a decision._

_Looking into Yumi's eye, Soga said, "I'll tellyou everything about it, once we've reach the manor."_

"_Gyah?!" Yumi's hand flew to her mouth, "Manor? I thought that we'll just visit your cousin?"_

"_I'll explain everything, once we are settled in the manor." Soga said with finality in his voice._

_XOXOXOXO_

_Yumi was surprised as they boarded out of the plane and went in the airport, two men with dark uniform were waving a board with a name "Seiiryu Soga and Friend". She knew that they would just be visiting a cousin who had gladly paid their first-class tickets to visit France. _

_They made their way towards the two men and the taller man, who appears to be a driver, gestured towards the exit. They followed the two men and went out of the airport and went to the parking lot. Yumi became more confused in what she saw. In front of them was a white limousine._

_Is Soga a royalty? Yumi mused, No he can't be… wait! How come he has all that money if his mother died and his father? Is he a son of a…?_

"_Yumi? Aren't you going in?" Soga asked from the seat of the limousine. He did not bother to be a gentleman this time. There were a lot of things going on his head. _

_Yumi seeing Soga seated in the limousine went inside the limousine too and tried very hard not to stare around the limousine._

_Beside her, Soga seemed to be relaxed and very much used to sitting inside a very expensive car._

_Soga brought out two distilled water from the refreshment storage beside him, "Yumi? Would you like water? Soft drinks? Cooled tea?"_

"_N-no, thanks." Yumi replied. Flashy car._

_Soga opened the cap of the bottle and drank. He put down the half-empty bottle beside him and drifted into a light slumber._

_Yumi seeing Soga asleep found her eyelids drooping down and slept peacefully._

_XOXOXOXO_

_Yumi woke up and found herself lying down in a four-poster bed. The room was very classic like it was from the Victorian Era. There were even ornamental plants inside the room, a fireplace, a couch, a wooden table with four chairs… probably oak or teak Yumi thought. There was a shelf with about ten books and when Yumi looked up she saw a flat screen TV plastered against the wall. There were Persian rugs that covered the room. Red and gold curtains filled the windows. It was an elegant room._

_Soga saw that Yumi had woken up and said softly, "I see you have woken up already Yumi"_

"_I will not beat around the bush. As promised, I will explain to you everything."_

"_Everything?" Yumi inquired._

"_Do you believe me that I truly care for you?"_

_Yumi doesn't know where their conversation is leading, she decided to answer positively to Soga's questions, "Yes, I believe you."_

_Soga stood up from the armchair that he is sitting upon, went towards Yumi and sat down at the edge of the bed, "Yumi, I am an illegitimate child. My father is the son of one of the leading wine companies in France or maybe in the whole world. You see, he had a fixed marriage. My father married an heir (note: an- because you use an for vowel-sounding words…right?) of a very wealthy and influential family. My father does not love that person but he had three children with her. One day, he went to Japan to close a business deal with Japanese investors and he met my mom. For five years, they continued to have an affair and thus the fruit of their love is me."_

_Before continuing his story, Soga looked out of the window and saw that the sky is setting. He choked back the tears and said, "My mother died after giving birth to me."_

_He continued to cry. The sobs were uncontrollably overpowering his actions. Yumi went over him and hug him tightly._

_Soga broke off the contact and laugh bitterly, "You might not want to hug me again."_

_As if not hearing what Soga had said, Yumi told him, "Please do continue. I am listening."_

"_Coincidentally, my father's wife had died when she heard the news that there is another woman in my father's life. Because of that, every person of the Grayson and Fields family hated me. My mother died and so the hatred that they feel for me had doubled. But my paternal grandmother accepted me as her grandson."_

_Soga gestured around the room and said, "These manor? It's hers. She told me that it's not my fault. I should not blame myself. I believed in her and until now a part of me still believes in what she had said."_

"_My grandmere and my father are the ones who are supporting me."_

"_Yumi, I…"_

"_Yumi, please forgive me. At first, I befriended you and made you fall in love with me so that I could prove them that…"_

"_It was not a mistake of my mother that my father had fallen in love with her."_

_Yumi throughout all this had a calm and composed face. She kept quiet all the time._

"_I want to prove them that my mother was worth it. And you, you are the image of my mother. The mirror from the past."_

"_I cannot anymore take all the insults that they are throwing to me. I want to build my own empire with you… I want to prove that the offspring of a Japanese, the offspring of my mother can make them fall in their knees and beg for mercy."_

"_You may not believe in all the things that I have said but please believe in one thing… just one thing: I love you."_

_Yumi took Soga's hand and place it in her heart, "You are harsh. Vengeance is not yours. How can I not believe in you if you have my heart?"_

"_Soga, I understand your situation. We are all humans. We make mistakes often than we think we did. But… vengeance is not yours. I am not angry with what you had confessed."_

"_You might have used me. I understand. I love you."_

_Soga took Yumi's hand that held his hand from her heart. He place it in his own and said, "Please don' t leave me. Or you'll be leaving with my heart."_

_Yumi smiled softly as the ray of light went in one of the windows and bathed the two of them in reddish glow._

If I were really in Soga's place, I might have done the same thing. Yumi thought. Maybe, God really planned for us to meet. That we might make a difference with one another.

Yumi slept and dreamt of a person with blue eyes.

It was the one with the raven hair.


	5. It took one touch

**Chapter 5 It took one touch. **

It was four in the afternoon and the Yamayurikai members along with the European Culture Club are gathered in a room intended for the exhibit.

"Yumi-chan, have you contacted your friend from France?" Rosa Foetida asked.

Yumi nodded while speaking, "Yes, Rosa Foetida. He will be available."

A member of the European Culture Club approached Yumi and gave her an envelope, "This are some information about the exhibit. For him to have an overview."

"Thanks."

The people gathered around the room busied themselves with the exhibit. The Yamayurikai members bade goodbye to the European Culture Club and left the room.

XOXOXOXO

The Yamayurikai meeting has ended and everyone left the room. Only Yumi and Sachiko had not left the room for Yumi had insisted to her fellow first-years that she would be the one to finish the cleaning and Sachiko was busy reading some paper work for the Yamayurikai.

Once Yumi was done with washing the teacups and dishes, she sat down next to Sachiko's chair. Yumi noted to herself that it is getting colder and the yuletide season is coming. Cold air entered the room and hit Yumi. Yumi shivered and began rubbing her hands together. Sachiko heard the rubbing of Yumi's hands and look up from the papers that she is reading.

"Are you feeling cold Yumi? It's fine, you may now go. I can manage and anyway it's getting late."

Can't Onee-sama feel the need of just simple support from others? Yumi thought. Does she not need my support and my presence or she's just concern of my health?

"Onee-sama… I'll wait for you. If it means waiting for you is the only thing that I can do for you then I'll wait even if it means… eternity." Yumi answered while two clashing thoughts run through her mind.

"Yumi… thankyou." Sachiko went back to reading the papers but not soaking in the content. It was just a few days ago when she felt something new for Yumi. Is it sisterly love? Or something more? She asked herself constantly. She never felt this way before. Maybe something like this with Suguru but definitely much and much stronger. She never felt so torn in her life. The feeling of wanting to be at Yumi's side but wanting to stay away from Yumi because she might not be able to control her feelings. The urge to touch Yumi by just the most simple contact. The desire to always look at Yumi. And even the desire to hold Yumi in the most intimate way possible.

I love Yumi… very much. Sachiko thought. This is more than sisterly love. Does she feel the same way about me? I love her, everything about her. If ever she feels the same way about me, where would this lead?

While the other had hammered herself with questions that only the person that she is thinking would have the answers; the other one was thinking of how she was inappropriate to be the sister of someone as almost perfect like Sachiko. Even though she had undergone some good changes with her life she thought she would never be good for Sachiko. And to even think that she thinks that she is falling in love with her Onee-sama! Sachiko is too perfect for her… too good for her. Sachiko is the heaven while she is the earth. The gap between them is too big that reaching even in the outer is good enough.

Yumi continued on pondering. I have Soga but Onee-sama… I feel something different for her. She had dwelled even in the deepest corner of my heart. It is something that just comes to you maybe once in a lifetime. Something that you will cherish forever. It is something worth keeping and nurturing.

Cold wind had again entered the room and this time it found itself in the papers that Sachiko was reading. The wind carried the papers all around the room. Sachiko and Yumi hurried to pick up the papers. A handful of papers were under the table, Yumi and Sachiko bent down to pick the papers there.

As Yumi and Sachiko picked the last paper under the table, their hands brushed against each other.

Different emotions ran through Yumi's face. She was glued in the spot.

Sachiko's heart began beating faster. She felt something in her stomach. She felt desire ran through her blood.

The two slowly raised their heads to see the reaction of the other. As their eyes meet, they melted under the gazes of the other.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi growled out huskily.

Sachiko responded by throwing the papers she holds and guided Yumi to stand up. She held Yumi's gaze and slowly look down in Yumi's chest.

She removed one of her hands from Yumi's and laid it gently infront of Yumi's heart. She kissed Yumi's forehead and said, "Yumi, where do I stand in you? In your heart?"

Finding that words will not describe the answer that Yumi would want to say to Sachiko. She put her hands around Sachiko's head and neck and guided Sachiko's lips to hers.

Neither moved. The two wanting to stay forever there. Yumi kissed Sachiko gently and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Sachiko was taken aback by what Yumi had done. She was overjoyed by the fact that Yumi loves her like the way she do. She hugged Yumi tightly and began kissing Yumi's neck. Yumi sighed and moaned out with pleasure. It was like fire was consuming her body. Her mind. Her soul. By just the simple kisses that Sachiko is doing, she felt very aroused. But Sachiko stopped and looked into Yumi's eyes again and replied to Yumi's question.

"No. You have to prove it more."

"You fill my heart. But Onee-sama…. I-I…"

"Yumi, please call me Sachiko…" Sachiko said.

"Onee-… Sa-sachiko… I have to tell you something…" Yumi broke her physical contact with Sachiko and sat down to the nearest chair.

Sachiko went at the back of Yumi and wrapped her hands around Yumi's neck and began inhaling the sweet scent of Yumi's hair.

Yumi gulped but continued with what she is saying, "Sachiko… I have another relationship…with a boy. He is the visitor coming a week from now."

Sachiko went stiff and stood rigid. Did she hear right? She asked herself. She felt betrayed. A minute ago, Yumi had just told her that she fills her heart and now? Is Yumi playing with her? With her frail heart?

But before Sachiko could say something, Yumi said, "But it doesn't matter. I do love him but that was before I met you.I love you… from the very beginning. I just didn't entertain it because I thought that you will never feel something for me more than sisterly. I told myself that I was just confused. I realized that I really love you but… I can't deny the fact that I still have feelings for Soga. But for you… I will give my whole self. Everything. Please do understand Sa-achiko, Soga helped me become who I am now. But you are the one that my heart yearns for. My life will mean nothing if you are not by my side. I love you." The last statement was full of emotion and Yumi stood up to see Sachiko's reaction.

Sachiko took a step closer to Yumi and said, "Yumi, it doesn't matter as long as I am the one, the first thing in your heart. I love you… just tell me that in the end, I am and will be the only one."

"I can gurantee you that… I love you and I know that I love you more than you'll know. I love you so much. No one would ever take your place in my heart. No one but you."

As Yumi was taking a step, the door opened and Rei came in huffing, "Sachiko… Yumi. I forgot something, have you seen Yoshino's bag?"

Sachiko wanted to cry out in frustration at Rei's wrong timing. She composed herself and said, "I think I saw it beside the door."

Rei looked down and saw a bag. She picked it up and gestured 'come' to the two.

"Come, let's all go home together. It's getting late."

They quickly picked up the pieces of paper that were lay forgotten on the floor. They all went out of the Mansion with happy and contented smiles on their faces. Rei bade goodbye to the two and said she would need to stop by a store.

Once again, their hearts began to beat faster. They were alone again but in front of the gate of the school. It was like a torture, they want to hold each other but fears that someone will see them.

"See you tomorrow, Onee-sama." They were the same words that Yumi told Sachiko the day that their confusion started to grow in them.

Sachiko struggling with herself, to control herself from touching and holding Yumi inappropriately had just contented herself with a smile and cupped Yumi's face and held her gaze deeply.

"Yumi, I'll not see you tomorrow but I will be with you tomorrow. If I could just stay with you every minute of my life, I will."

They parted from one another with the memories of the afternoon replaying in their minds.

A new feeling, a new emotion was opened for them. That feeling is something hard to find but worth keeping. Something that you will treasure deeply but might hurt you. Something that you will take risks for. It is something that they think will keep them together.

Yumi's happiness would be complete if she doesn't feel guilty in cheating on Soga. Before she slept, she kept on thinking what she would say to Soga. She doesn't want to hurt Soga but she knows that Sachiko would be hurt if she will continue seeing Soga. She prayed to Maria-sama that everything would turn out fine.

She slept and dreamt of a two people with blue eyes.

One with blonde hair.

The other with raven locks.


	6. First's

**Chapter 6 First's **

**I had a writer's block and my school activities weren't that helpful.**

It was Friday. Finally weekdays are over and the weekend is just a day away. Yumi and Sachiko were at the greenhouse sitting beside the roses.

"Yumi… Will you be doing something this Sunday afternoon?" Sachiko asked.

Yumi pondered on for a moment. Sunday is the day of the arrival of Soga. Had not Sachiko thought of it? She was not yet ready to cool things off between her and Soga. It was her request after all for Soga to come home to Japan.

"_You are my feudal lady and I am your samurai. Ready to sacrifice everything for you. Except that my payment is your love."_

"_Awww… Soga… you are so dramtic" said Yumi with an annoyed expression in her face._

"_Didn't you know that love makes a person different? I would even do the most embarrassing things just to prove to you that I love you." Soga said while taking Yumi's hands and locking them to his own. He gazed at Yumi's eyes for a second and lowered his gaze to Yumi's lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in to Yumi's face. Yumi reacted the same and hesitated for a second when Soga's lips are drawing closer to hers. Soga closed the gap between them with a kiss._

_Yumi's first kiss._

Yumi's thoughts were shaken by the concerned Sachiko, "Yumi, are you alright?"

"Sog-…Onee-… Sa-achiko, yes I am. I am just thinking of some…thing." Yumi lied while looking out in the walled glasses of the green house.

Sachiko's face darkened when it dawned to her that Yumi is not thinking of something but of someone, "It's your boyfriend isn't it?" Sachiko said it with so much coldness in her voice.

Yumi was horrified when Sachiko had figured out that she was thinking of Soga. Yuuki is really right, people could read me easily. Yumi thought.

"Onee-sama, I…," Yumi could not find the words to assure Sachiko of her feelings yet she couldn't even assure herself of what she really feels. "I… don't… I…"

Sachiko stood up, faced her back to Yumi and said, "Yumi… I don't even know if I you really love me. You are with me physically but your thoughts are with somebody else. I know that it takes time to call me by my name but… a while ago you almost said _your boyfriend's name_. I am not willing to play by your games. I love you and I hope you won't take advantage of my weakness for you."

Tears welled up in Yumi's eyes by what Sachiko had said. She loves Sachiko very much but she is confused. And she would never play with Sachiko's feelings, "Sa-achiko, I don't know if you'll understand what I am feeling right now. I love you very much. I have never loved this way before. But… please do understand that I… can't just forget Soga… I love you more than anyone else but a part of me… cares for him. I am confused and lost; I don't know what to do. If you'll leave me I might live like an empty shell. One thing's for sure I love you but I am torn between…" Yumi hugged Sachiko and continued crying.

"Yumi… to be honest with you, I… don't want to understand how you feel. I just want you to be mine. Only mine. I don't want to share you with somebody else. I don't know if I am selfish or what but this is how I feel. It pains me that…," Sachiko faced Yumi, "It hurts me to know that there is a possibility of you leaving me for him."

Yumi stopped crying and looked in to Sachiko's eyes. She saw there love, anxiety, fear and pain. Now she knows how Sachiko feels. She has been selfish, only thinking of her feelings and not thinking of how Sachiko feels with their arrangement. To make up for all the pain that she had caused Sachiko, she tiptoed and raised her lips towards Sachiko's. Sachiko's face was impassive and caustic yet when she saw the love in the eyes of Yumi, she let go all of the pain that she is feeling and leaned down to Yumi's face. Their lips meet and everything else was forgotten. Sachiko parted her lips and Yumi took advantage of it. She slipped her tongue inside Sachiko's mouth. Sachiko moaned and let her tongue play with Yumi's. The kiss went deeper and more passionate. Yumi kissed Sachiko with so much fervor that surprised them both. She suck Sachiko's lips and tongue as if there's no tomorrow. Sachiko started kissing Yumi's neck and left a mark just below the left ear. Their breathing became ragged and had difficulty in breathing. Sachiko went lower and lower while Yumi's hands were busily rubbing Sachiko's back. Before desire and lust would overcome Sachiko, she stop herself and distance herself away from Yumi.

"We can't let anyone see us that way." Sachiko explained to the panting Yumi.

Yumi nodded and said, "Sachiko, I am sorry for the pain that I caused you. I have been selfish. Can I make it up to you? I mean would you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes."

Sachiko's face broke out into a smile, "Of course. Where would you take me?"

Yumi was happy that finally things with them were settled, "It is a surprise. A surprise befitting a princess like you."

The two walked out of the green house talking lively. Yumi reached out for Sachiko's hand and squeezed them slightly. When they had reached the gate, Yumi kissed Sachiko's hand and bade goodbye to her.

So what surprise would it be? Yumi asked herself. I know that this might be wrong but I might have to use the place that Soga had bought for me. Would the house keepers there think of something if they saw me with Sachiko? Probably not, I hope so. I may have to call them though.

When Yumi reached her home, the first thing that she did was to call the house keepers of the vacation place.

"Good evening."

"Good evening. This is Fukuzawa Yumi."

"Miss Fukuzawa! How nice to hear from you! Do you need anything?" A voice at the end of the line asked eagerly.

"Homoto-sama, I hope you and Kiruoe-sama are fine. Can you please arrange the place by the meadow where I usually gather the flowers? Like a picnic? I hope I don't bother you with my request. It is just a friend and I would celebrate for something."

"Not a problem at all. What would be the food that would we prepare?"

"Thank you! It is up to you, you have better taste than me. Thank you for your kindness. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"It is nothing. Is that all Miss Fukuzawa?"

"Yes and thanks a million. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Yumi put down the phone and went upstairs in her bedroom. She slept easily with Sachiko in her mind.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Sachiko, I hope that you will like in here…," Yumi said after the two had arrived at the vacation place that Soga had bought for Yumi, "I mean you are after all used to fancy things and stuff… I don't know if…" Yumi's mouth was silenced by Sachiko's finger.

"As long as it was given by you and as long as you are with me, everything is perfect. Everything is heightened by you." Sachiko said while looking into Yumi's eyes.

"Sachiko…," Yumi said with much love in her voice, "Shall we get going then?"

Yumi lead the way inside the vacation place. It is a cute place, designed especially for girls who love pastel colors. It possesses daintiness and gives off a calming effect.

A middle-aged man approached Yumi and Sachiko, "Miss Fukuzawa! Good morning. Everything is prepared as you have requested." He gestured towars Sachiko and said, "This must be your friend. My, what a beautiful lady."

"Hamoto-sama, this is Ogasawara Sachiko. Sachiko, this is Hamoto Boe-sama."

"My pleasure to meet you, Hamoto Boe-sama." Sachiko said while bowing.

The middle-aged smiled widely and bowed down to Sachiko, "Oh no… It's my pleasure. An Ogasawara… It's my pleasure."

"Thankyou Hamoto-sama. We shall go out now." Yumi bowed and went for the door at the rear end of the room. Sachiko followed Yumi and when she went out the door, she was amazed at what she saw. She was used in seeing expensive landscaped vacation places but this one was different. It's as of it was made for lovers. There were flowers everywhere. An old-fashioned swing. A big, white hammock was tied between two young trees. The meadow was covered with lush-green Bermuda grass. Between the rows of cherry trees is a picnic set-up for two.

Yumi asked Sachiko, "Sachi-ko, did you like it?"

"Like it? I love it."

Yumi felt guilty. She did not do anything for the picnic but just to ask someone else to prepare it for her.

Sachiko said, "Yumi, shall we start then? I can smell something delicious."

The two went slowly towards the picnic area and sat down there. Almost everything is French food. Soga's favorite cuisine. There were croissants, alfredo pasta, cannelloni, vegetable pasta, bread with brie cheese, sparkling cider, blueberry cheesecake and chocolate soufflés.

"You don't mean to fatten me up, do you Yumi?" Sachiko asked Yumi when she saw all the food laid out in front of them.

"No, not really. I just don't know what food will you like. But now I know that everything would be scrumptious if you are with me." Yumi said while laughing.

Sachiko raised her eyebrows in mock pretense, "Remember that I am picky after all. In every rule, there is an exemption."

Yumi pouted and reach out for a chocolate soufflé, "Then my princess, would you allow a lowly dame like me to feed you?"

"It depends…" Sachiko said while opening her mouth for Yumi to feed her.

Yumi stopped her hand midway, "Wait, you must eat your appetizer first."

"And that is?"

Yumi said, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Sachiko did what Yumi had requested her to do. She waited for the food, when a soft, wet and chocolatey thing brushed against her lips. Sachiko licked it and she found herself kissing Yumi tenderly. She opened her eyes at the same time Yumi did.

Yumi asked Sachiko, "How was the appetizer?"

Sachiko smiled flirtatiously and said, "Very…appetizing. I hope there would be more."

"Not unless the princess would eat what the lowly dame had prepared."

Sachiko bit her lower lip and fluttered her eyelashes to seduce Yumi, "You mean, it has to wait?'

Yumi gulped in what Sachiko did, "It has to…wait."

"Sure…?" Sachiko leaned in closer toward Yumi's face and asked again while licking her lips slowly, "But it was so good, you really mean it has to wait?"

Yumi began having in difficulty in breathing, "Sachiko… I might not be able to control myself and remember there are other people in here?"

Sachiko pouted and said, "But a while ago, you kissed me!"

"I might not be able to control myself especially after what you did! Let's just eat for now? Please, _my _princess?"

Sachiko was overjoyed when Yumi referred to her as _her _princess, "Ok, then. Now I know just how to persuade you."

Sachiko laughed and Yumi joined in her laughter. They ate while feeding each other. After eating, they strolled around the meadow and pick up flowers. They stopped by the hammock and rested there. Yumi easily slept and Sachiko watched her sleeping. Sachiko sighed at the sight of Yumi sleeping so peacefully. She stroked Yumi's face with her forefinger and kissed Yumi's cheek lightly. Yumi is like a drug to her that always keeps her in ecstasy.

Yumi opened her eyes and said, "Sachiko, would you like to go now? It's dusk already."

"No but I have to say yes."

The two walked slowly towards the house. While walking, Sachiko asked Yumi, "Yumi, whose vacation place is this?"

Yumi anticipated the question while she was strolling around the meadow with Sachiko. She decided that she should be honest with Sachiko and in their relationship; they must have trust as their foundation, "To be honest Sachiko, _my _princess. This was a gift from Soga. I know that what I did was wrong to bring you here but I want to prove to you how much I love you. This was the first place that came to my mind."

Sachiko thought for a while before replying to what Yumi had said. She has to decide carefully in what she would say as to not damage their relationship, "Yumi, thanks for being honest with me." She kissed Yumi's forehead and said, "A part of me is somewhat hurt that you brought me here but I am still happy that I was able to spend this whole afternoon with you."

Yumi hugged Sachiko tightly and only let go when the sun was gone and the first star appeared in the sky. They walk towards the gate and into the car where it would take them home.

First kiss.

First fight.

First date.


	7. Freedom?

**Chapter 7 Freedom?**

_I would like to thank Bettyful, Kenshin's mate and Chronostar for the support :]. _

_Once again, having any involvement with YAOI or YURI doesn't make you gay. Not at all. But Gender Bender is the best! All the laughs!_

The airport was filled with people and it was hard for Yumi to look for Soga among the crowd. She decided that she will just wait in the parking lot where Soga would definitely turn up to be fetch by his chauffer. It just took her several minutes to go back to the parking lot. The chauffer immediately opened the Aston Martin DB5 for her but she shook her head and sat down to the nearest bench. She was dressed for the occasion, she wore a crimson red dress that complemented her skin tone and she fixed her hair in a French twist – after all Soga would surely take her to an expensive restaurant. She had a hard time preparing herself for the day because of her confusion.

"Yumi…"

Yumi stood up and took a deep breath and said, "Soga, welcome home. I've missed you." It was true, she really did miss him after all she still loved him.

Soga hugged Yumi for a moment then took a step back to appreciate Yumi's beauty, "Wow! What can I say? You're beyond perfection."

"Thank you Soga, you don't look bad yourself."

Soga sensed Yumi's lack of interest and disorientation, "Yumi, are you alright?"

"I am fine." Yumi replied shortly. I don't want to make him unhappy yet I don't love him like I loved him before. I don't want to lie to myself. To lie to him. Yumi thought with anguish.

"Shall we get going then?" Soga asked with worry creasing in his face as he sees Yumi in a gloomy state.

They went in the car and sat behind the driver. Soga took Yumi's hand. Yumi closed her eyes and she imagined that Sachiko is the one who is holding her hand.

"Yumi? My half-brother will come here in a few days. He is the one who would be taking over the family's company here in Japan. He wants to meet you. Actually, he's the one that I keep on telling you before who helped me become strong. He's my first friend. I really hope that you two would get along together. The two of you are the two most important persons in my life."

Yumi felt guiltier to hear Soga referring to her and to his half-brother that they are the most important persons in his life. She felt more obligated not to end her relationship with Soga. She looked into Soga's eyes and smiled. A bitter smile masked by a fake one.

Finally they arrived at the restaurant; it was the same restaurant that they used to go to whenever Soga comes home from France. They were greeted by the hostess of the restaurant. They sat down to their reserved seats and Soga ordered their usual orders. Yumi scanned the room to avert her mind and what she saw made her even more disoriented and guiltier.

It was Sachiko.

Their orders arrived, steaming and scrumptious-looking. She toyed with her food and ate a little. Soga didn't seem to notice because he was busy typing and reading in his laptop. Yumi's eyes were glued on Sachiko. Sachiko is with Kashiwagi and few people who seemed to be their families' respective business partners. Sachiko and Kashiwagi were busy smiling and making small gestures to the men around them. One man with bald head raised his glass and everyone followed the suit raising their glasses to Sachiko and Kashiwagi. Kashiwagi held Sachiko's hand and kissed it. Yumi stood as if to protest but remembered that she is with Soga.

"Yumi, is something bothering you?" Soga asked to the standing Yumi.

"No, nothing." Came Yumi's short reply. As she was about to sit down, she looked towards Sachiko's direction and caught Sachiko's eye. Yumi smiled and Sachiko nodded her head in response.

Now I know what Sachiko feels when I talk about Soga or anything related to Soga. Yumi thought. She's so understanding. Yumi looked at Sachiko once more and was even more determined that she should end up her relationship with Soga.

"Soga, I have to tell you something very important."

"It has to wait, I'm reading something very important."

"This is what I want to talk about," Yumi firmly said, "You barely have time for me. You are physically present but that's not enough."

Soga seemed not heard what Yumi had just said, "Yumi, I can't come to your – what's that again? School something? Whatever, I'm busy and I have to go out of the country. But I promise, I'll come back as soon as I can. I just need to work extra hard to impress everyone."

"You're my age. You are still young."

"You don't know what position I'm in Yumi. Look, I love you but I certainly need this. All of this" Soga gestured to the laptop and his attaché case.

Soga's mood swings and temper are back, Yumi thought. "Your inheritance and your vengeance is more important than me?"

"Yumi! What the hell is your problem? I gave you everything that I could give you. I created who you are now! I can't even believe that we are having this conversation right now!" Soga gritted through his teeth.

Yumi tried very hard to keep her tears from falling but she was not successful. She was so hurt by what Soga had said; True, she wants to cool things off between them but she didn't prepare herself for what she's facing now.

"Yumi, I am very sorry for what I have said but if you will be standing in my way, if you will be a hindrance to all my dreams and goals and if you will NOT support me then we'd better take some time to ponder things about our relationship. Maybe, give each other space. I am so sorry Yumi. I still love you. I really do, but you know Yumi – you know what's in my heart."

What's the matter with me? Yumi asked herself. I wanted to break up with him and here he is making things easier for me.

Yumi stood up and went to the comfort room. She was softly crying on her way and locked herself in a cubicle. She heard the door being opened and someone was knocking on the door of her cubicle.

"Yumi…"

Sachiko's so understanding. Yumi thought. I don't deserve her.

"Sachiko, it's all over."

"And it still hurts?"

Yumi saw Sachiko sat down and leaned at the cubicle's door. She too sat down and leaned at the door.

"It's not what I had in my mind. I didn't know that I meant less for him than what I imagined. I guess I expected too much?"

"He was the one to cool off things between us," Yumi said with a humorless laugh, "I should be happy but I don't know why I cried. Maybe of the things he told me?"

"I don't like seeing you crying, Yumi."

"I love you Sachiko." Yumi place her hand at the top of Sachiko's hand on the floor.

"More than anything else, thank you Sachiko."

_I know that some might be wondering and scratching their heads on Soga's behavior and interaction with Yumi. I don't want to make the story long with useless details so I thought that this will be the best opportunity to end their seemingly fairytale love story. Don't worry though! Soga's not yet out of the picture._


	8. Happiness in exhange for?

**Chapter 8 Happiness in exchange for?**

Soga was still sitting in his chair in the restaurant. He was frustrated and angry with himself; he didn't know what triggered him to end his relationship with Yumi. All he knew that his efforts and pains to improve their company is for naught. He almost gave up everything just to focus on their company and for the fulfillment of his revenge. And now, he also gave up on Yumi.

Not that I want it to happen! Soga thought. I need to ask for forgiveness.

Soga just continued sitting down and rubbing his temples. His half-brother will be flying to Japan. Just a few years older than him, he was his confidante and at the same time his enemy. Secret enemy. His half-brother never really tried to do an effort for _their_ company and yet he is the one who will be inheriting it all. Just because I'm an illegitimate child! Soga wryly said to himself. With no one by my side, how am I supposed to go on living?

He was hopeful that Yumi would come back. He saw the Osagawara heir excused herself and went to the comfort room just after Yumi went there crying. He didn't notice if the two went back because he was busy answering a phone call from his half-brother. It began to rain and Soga decided to leave the restaurant and go to the Fukuzawa residence.

His chauffer beckoned him to his car but he opted to walk and take a bus. He needed a short break from all the things that hold him back.

Just as he reached the bus stop, a bus stopped in front of him and he hurriedly went inside. While sitting down, he thought of things to tell Yumi so that he'll have her back.

I have to have her back! Soga told himself. I need her! She needs me! If it weren't for me, she's not who she is right now! No one else can have her!

Soga stepped down the bus and quickly went his way to the Fukuzawa residence. He didn't mind the rain and continued running.

Once he reached the Fukuzawa residence, he pushed the doorbell button continuously. He didn't mind if he was acting like a crazed lunatic.

"YUMI! YUMI!" Soga shouted.

The door opened and there a person came out.

"Yumi?" Soga asked to the silhouette.

"I am very Soga-kun but Yumi doesn't want to do anything with you. Now. I still don't know what happened but I will have to warn you not to show your face again to me if I'll know that you hurt Yumi. Good night." Yuuki answered.

"Nooo! Yuuki! You have to call Yumi. Tell her I'm sorry. I can't possibly live without her. I can't. I NEED her!"Soga shouted to Yuuki. "Yumi!"

Soga ran towards the door and went inside the house. He ran to the staircase and pounded on the door of Yumi's room.

"Yumi! Open this door right now! We need to talk! I NEED you! Sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Soga-kun! Please don't disturb Yumi! I may have to show you out of the house and call the police!

Yumi slowly opened the door and softly said, "I thought you wanted to end things between the two of us?"

Soga thought that Yumi is slowly forgiving him, "I was facing a lot of problems right now. I didn't know what came over me and I don't really know what came over me and decided to end our relationship." Soga kneeled down and tears are slowly running down from his eyes.

"Yumi, you know that I can't live without you."

Yumi can't stand the sight of Soga kneeling down and crying, "We need to talk Soga. Outside."

Soga just nodded and began walking down the staircase. He went outside and waited for Yumi. A few minutes later Yumi came.

"I am sorry Yumi. I know things are so fast right now. It's just that I am facing a lot of difficulties. Also, insecurities. You know that I need you. I can't live without you."

"Then live like you did before when you haven't met me yet." Yumi said coldly.

"I was just merely _existing_ back then. You gave color to my world." Soga said pleadingly.

Yumi faced Soga and said, "I thought you said you _created _me?"

Soga could not speak. He can't believe that he even said those harsh words to Yumi.

"That I am standing in your way?"

Still Soga could not answer Yumi.

"Soga, honestly speaking, I was hurt by what you said. I cried. I know that I am standing in your way. You can't possibly fulfill your dreams if I am in the way. What can I possibly help you with? I think I am not the one you're looking for."

"Yumi, I love you. You are the one." Soga said sofly while looking directly at Yumi's eyes.

"Soga…"

"Do you remember what I've told you before? When I confessed everything to you? I told you not to leave me else you'll be leaving my heart with you." Soga once again kneeled down to the ground. Not minding the muddy ground under him.

"Soga, can't you see where this is all heading? I am tired of all the lies. All the vengeance and revenge that you're planning? You don't even have time for me."

"Yumi…"

"I love you Yumi. I love you more than my life."

"But not more than your dream."Yumi replied.

"Soga, I _loved_ you and maybe I still care for you but the best thing for the two of us is to give each other space."

Soga looked hopeful with what Yumi said and replied, "So you mean you are still giving me a chance?"

Yumi looked forlorn but still continued with her decision, "Soga, I have to go it's late."

With that, Yumi held Soga's hands and put something there.

It was a ring.

Yumi turned around to leave and Soga sat down and softly cried. The ring answered it all.

Yumi stopped walking and said, "Soga, it's for the best."

Soga slowly stood up and shouted, "Yumi, I love you."

Yumi continued on walking towards their house. Soga also walked outside the Fukuzawa residence. Everything is over.

Once Yumi reached her room, someone hug her from behind and placed her chin at the top of Yumi's head.

"Sachiko, thank you for the support."

"Mmm, it's nothing Yumi. It's what two people in love do to each other."

"I knew that I was falling for you. I didn't mind it then because I thought it was just sisterly love and I thought that you'll never see me more than your seour. If I've just set aside my doubts and fears before – maybe it will not be that hard to end my relationship with Soga. I feel guilty. But you're the one." Yumi said.

"Yumi?" asked Sachiko.

"Yes, my princess?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Turning around to face Sachiko, Yumi replied, "Anything."

"Do you think you can move on in a small course of time?"

Yumi hugged Sachiko tightly and kissed Sachiko's exposed shoulder blades and said, "I tend to forget everything when I'm with you and I think I've move on before without knowing."

"Do you want me to prove it?"

Not waiting for Sachiko's answer, Yumi slowly guided Sachiko to the bed and asked Sachiko to sit down. Sachiko obediently sat down and different things ran through her head. She felt heat ran through her whole body. Her face flushed from the different ideas that were troubling her.

"Please close your eyes, Sachiko." Yumi requested.

Sachiko willingly obliged and the scene from the picnic flashed in her mind. She was hoping that it was more than _that_ yet at the same time she was nervous. Yumi slowly held her hand. Sachiko's breathing became more ragged when Yumi kissed her hand tenderly.

She began picturing things 10 minutes from now. She can feel something inside her build up. She leaned in closer and-

Sachiko felt something cold in her hand.

Yumi spoke up and said, "You may now open your eyes Sachiko."

Sachiko was more than in bliss with what she saw in her hand. It was a locket. Inside the locket was a picture that contained her and Yumi's smiling faces.

"Yumi, thank you. It's beautiful. I don't know how to express my joy." Sachiko blissfully said.

"I can give up everything for you Sachiko." Yumi replied and leaned in closer. She kissed the tip of Sachiko's nose.

Sachiko hugged her waist and enclosed Yumi in a tight embrace.

Approximately 20 kilometers from them, an ambulance is making its way to a car accident.


	9. Moving on

**Chapter 9 Moving On…**

"Where have you been Yumi?" asked Sachiko.

"I visited him…"

"Oh. Is that so?" It's been months, Sachiko thought. It was easier than I thought it would be.

"Sachiko…"

Sachiko tilted her head towards Yumi's direction, "What is it Yumi?"

"It's the sunset. It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you Sachiko."

Sachiko was too happy to respond. They were spending their vacation in the Ogasawara's summer house and when Sachiko woke up, Yumi was not in her room. She became worried but she saw a note from Yumi saying, "Good morning princess. Be back soon. Love, Yumi."

"Sunset also signifies moving on to the present and leaving the past behind." Yumi continued speaking.

"_Thankyou Yumi, you came." Soga said with sorrow, "I might not hold on any longer. I just want to see your face for the last time."_

_Yumi was struggling with what to say. Everything was too overwhelming for her. _

"_I love you Yumi. I will not hold you a prisoner anymore."_

"_Soga, for what it's worth… I am sorry and I forgive you too. Please fight. Don't leave us all behind like this!"_

"_Good bye Yumi."_

_Yumi slumped down to the floor, tears shedding down her face._

"I talked to him you know. I know it sounds very weird. Talking to someone who's dead and knowing he won't respond to you no matter what you say."

"But it's as if he told me that I should move on properly. Not letting past cage me. Live the present with memories of only you."

Sachiko said lightly, "How can I compete with a memory?"

"Sorry Sachiko, if I was selfish." Yumi said.

"Honestly Yumi, sometimes it hurt's so much but I know I should give you time and understand you like you did with me before. I will forever always support you."

Yumi kneeled before Sachiko and touched her hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it lightly.

"Sachiko, would you like to have a fresh start with me?"

Sachiko brought Yumi to her lap and kissed her lips tenderly.

Sachiko replied, "Does that satisfy your answer, Dear?"

"I love you Sachiko."

"I love you Yumi."

**Thank you, for reading my first fan fiction. I thought it would be boring if I put more plot into the story so I ended it. I hope I'll be able to make more fan fictions in the future. God bless us all.**


End file.
